I Love You, Stupid Prince!
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Naruto Namikaze adalah putra bungsu dari Minato dan Kushina pemimpin Kerajaan Konohagakure, dia selalu bertingkah konyol dan hiperaktif. Suatu hari ia dijodohkan dengan putri dari negeri seberang, namun dia enggan menerimanya dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan istana. Bagaimana kisah Naruto selanjutnya? Akankah dia menemukan sendiri cinta sejatinya?/Badsumma/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam karakter nya saja.**

**WARNINGS : typo(s), aneh, tidak nyambung, kurang bagus, maybe OOC, jalan cerita kemana-mana, ide pasaran, author yang lagi konslet, OOT, AU, membingungkan, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Naruto Namikaze adalah putra bungsu dari Minato dan Kushina pemimpin Kerajaan Konohagakure, dia selalu bertingkah konyol dan hiperaktif. Suatu hari ia dijodohkan dengan putri dari negeri seberang, namun dia enggan menerimanya dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan istana. Bagaimana kisah Naruto selanjutnya? Akankah dia menemukan sendiri cinta sejatinya?/Badsumma/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Love You, Stupid Prince © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**I Love You, Stupid Prince  
Chapter 1 : Keluar Dari Istana!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari di negeri yang sangat jauh terdapat sebuah wilayah Kerajaan yang begitu besar di zamannya dimana rakyat nya hidup bahagia dan sejahtera. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang Raja yang sangat bijaksana dan arif bersama dengan sang Ratu, mereka dikarunia tiga orang anak yang diharapkan dapat melanjutkan tahta raja dan membawa Kerajaan lebih maju lagi.

Kerajaan tersebut dikenal dengan nama Konohagakure, Kerajaan Konohagakure sangat besar dan dikelilingi oleh pegunungan yang menakjubkan disekitarnya. Mayoritas para rakyat bekerja sebagai petani dan memiliki lahan perkebunan mereka sendiri, ada juga yang berprofesi sebagai pencari kayu bakar. Di dalam, istana dijaga dengan ketat oleh para pasukan yang bertugas. Sekarang kita akan membahas bagaimana kisah sang putra bungsu Raja bernama Naruto Namikaze akan berlangsung.

Pangeran berambut blonde itu terlihat tengah berdiri diatas balkon kamarnya sembari menikmati semilir angin yang menggerakkan rambutnya pelan, mata sapphirenya memandangi aktivitas kedua kakaknya yang tengah duduk bersama dan bercanda bersama di gazebo belakang istana.  
Naruto mempunyai dua kakak, yang paling tertua adalah Sasori Namikaze dan kakaknya yang kedua adalah Karin Namikaze. Mereka berdua memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan ibu nya kecuali Naruto sendiri yang punya rambut blonde seperti ayahnya. Itulah sebabnya ia selalu dimanja oleh kedua orang tua nya sebagai anak bungsu dan punya ciri khas yang berbeda dari kedua kakak nya.

"Tuan Muda Naruto…"

Naruto menengok pelan kebelakang mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya, seorang yang berpakaian jas berwarna hitam tengah berdiri dihadapannya.  
"Ada apa Kabuto?"

"Saya kemari diperintahkan oleh Yang Mulia untuk memanggil anda, beliau berkata bahwa Tuan diminta untuk menemui nya segera diruang makan, sekaligus makan siang bersama" jelas Kabuto sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya, Naruto menghela napasnya pelan setelah mendengar penjelasan pelayan nya itu.

"Ada perlu apa lagi Tou-_chan _memanggilku?" balas Naruto malas kembali berbalik dan menopang dagu diatas pondasi balkon nnya, berdiri disini lebih baik daripada harus mendengar ceramah super panjang yang selalu diberikan oleh Minato padanya.

"Saya juga kurang tahu Tuan, tapi beliau hanya memerintahkan saya untuk memanggil tuan, dan katanya penting" kata Kabuto.

Naruto masih tak bergeming, ia hanya menatap lurus menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Tak lama ia mengangguk sesaat pertanda ia akan datang kesana, seakan mengerti Kabuto segera membungkuk dan berpamitan untuk pergi dari sana.  
Sang pangeran hanya menutup matanya dalam-dalam kembali merasakan sensasi angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya, ia merasa bahwa dunia nya terasa biasa saja dan setiap hari selalu terasa seperti ini. Akankah ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi ? Entahlah, Naruto tak berharap lebih pada Kami-Sama, ia hanya mau hidupnya tidak penuh dengan hal merepotkan.  
Naruto berlalu pergi dari sana menuju ruang makan tempat dimana sang ayahanda tengah menunggunya.

**XXX**

Minato terlihat duduk dikursi meja makan sembari merapikan pakaian miliknya, Kushina yang duduk disamping Minato tengah asyik menyiapkan makan siang dibantu pelayan-pelayan lainnya.  
Di meja makan yang panjang nan megah itu tersedia berbagai macam makanan yang akan mereka makan, bukan hanya keluarga besar Raja namun pelayan disana juga bersama-sama memakan makan siang mereka.

"Kabuto kau sudah menyuruh Naruto kesini kan?" tanya Minato sembari mengambil koran yang tergeletak di atas meja makan.

"Sudah Yang Mulia, mungkin sebentar lagi Tuan Muda akan segera kemari…" jawab Kabuto berdiri disamping kiri Minato.

Minato hanya mengangguk mengerti melanjutkan aktivitas membaca korannya, Sasori berjalan perlahan kearah meja makan diikuti Karin dibelakangnya. Ia menyapa Kabuto sekilas kemudian duduk disamping kursi Kushina dan Karin yang duduk di kursi dihadapan Sasori.  
Tidak lama Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan raut wajah mengantuk, terang saja sebenarnya ia malas jika harus mendengarkan ceramah yang mungkin saja akan diucapkan oleh ayah nya.

Ia duduk disamping Sasori yang tersenyum lebar padanya, Naruto hanya menguap melihatnya membuat Karin ikut-ikutan terkekeh melihat adik bungsu mereka begitu menggemaskan.

"Naru-_kun, _kau lama sekali tumben?" tanya Sasori pelan.

"Aku malas saja kalau Tou-_chan_ berkata bahwa ia mau bertemu denganku, pasti dia akan selalu menceramahiku. Memangnya kau tidak pernah seperti itu Nii-_chan_?" balas Naruto menatap malas para pelayan yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Ohh jadi begitu, itu tandanya bahwa Tou-_chan _menyanyagimu oleh karena itu ia selalu menasihatimu. Aku juga dulu pernah seperti itu Naru-_kun_ sebelum kau lahir," jelas Sasori menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum tipis kearah adik terkecil nya itu.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mengerti ucapan kakak nya itu, kalau dipikir-pikir waktu itu kakaknya Sasori pernah dilamar oleh Putri Kerajaan Sunagakure yang tergila-gila padanya. Pantas saja Naruto akui bahwa kakak nya ini memang keren sekali, wanita mana yang tidak mau jika dijodohkan dengan kakak nya itu. Tapi Sasori malah menolak dengan tegas dan sekarang ia punya hubungan spesial dengan Putri Kerajaan Iwagakure, Deidara-Hime. Pangeran blonde itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Baiklah kita akan makan siang dulu, setelah itu Tou-_chan_ akan menyampaikan sebuah pesan untukmu Naruto." Jelas Minato menatap putra bungsunya yang duduk disamping Sasori, Naruto hanya mengangguk malas.

Seluruh keluarga besar kerajaan terlihat menikmati makan siang mereka tanpa ada keributan disana-sini, semuanya tenang dalam aktivitas makan siang mereka.  
30 menit berlalu dan semua nya terlihat puas dengan makan siang kali ini termasuk Naruto yang menambah hampir 3 piring sekarang terlihat lemas memegangi perutnya.  
Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putra bungsunya itu, semua pelayan kembali sibuk merapikan meja dan tidak lama meja sudah rapi kembali.

"Tou-_chan_ tadi bilang akan menyampaikan sesuatu untuk Naruto kan? Katakan saja sekarang, aku penasaran…" seru Karin bersemangat dengan mata berbinar, Naruto mendesah melihat kakak perempuannya itu. Ia bahkan tidak mau mendengarnya kenapa Karin bersemangat sekali.

"Benar juga, baiklah. Tadi pagi Tou-_chan _mendapatkan pesan dari Kerajaan Hyuga, kami sepakat bahwa minggu ini Hinata-Hime akan kemari bersama dengan pasukan kerajaan…"

"Lalu hubungannya denganku?" tanya Naruto ogah-ogahan menatap ayah nya itu.

"Tentu saja ini ada hubungan nya denganmu Naruto, Konohagakure dan Hyuga sepakat bahwa kalian berdua akan dijodohkan,"

"APA?"

Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya, dijodohkan? Yang benar saja, ia bahkan tidak mengenal seseorang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayahnya itu? Tentu saja dia akan menolaknya, berita menyebalkan macam apa ini.  
"Aku tidak mau, aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa yang mau dijodohkan denganku,"

Minato memejamkan matanya merasa tahu bahwa putranya ini pasti akan menolak.  
"Naruto, Tou -_chan_ tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini begitu saja. Jadi kau harus menerimanya, karena kau tidak mengenal nya itulah alasan dia datang kemari agar kalian bisa dekat"

"Ini salah Tou-_chan_ sendiri kenapa tidak menanyakan persetujuan dariku juga, aku tidak peduli pokoknya aku tidak mau jika harus menyetujuinya. Kenapa tidak Tou-_chan _saja yang berjodoh dengan nya…" seru Naruto menantang keputusan ayahnya itu, Sasori yang duduk disebelahnya berusaha menenangkan adik nya itu. Naruto segera berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ayah nya.

"Naruto kembali Tou-_chan _belum selesai bicara, jangan jadi anak kurang ajar!" Minato berteriak memanggil namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan hilang didepn pintu ruang makan, Kushina yang duduk disamping suaminya berusaha menenangkan Minato.

"Minato sudahlah, seharusnya kau jangan dulu memaksanya untuk menyetujui hal ini. Naru-_kun _juga butuh waktu untuk memikirkan nya lagi…" ucap Kushina pelan mengusap pundak Minato.

Karin dan Sasori yang menyaksikan perdebatan ayah dan adik mereka hanya bisa diam tanpa mampu berkomentar apa-apa, seharusnya ayahnya memang seharusnya jangan dahulu memaksakan kehendaknya. Apalagi Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk dijodohkan diusia 16 tahun.

**XXX**

Naruto berdiri lesu menghadap kolam ikan di pondok yang tersedia di gazebo belakang istana, ia malas kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Kenapa ayah nya selalu memaksakan kehendak nya begitu saja. Lagipula Naruto juga enggan untuk memikirkan tentang kekasih ataupun hal merepotkan lainnya, ia lebih tertarik untuk mengasah kemampuannya menggunakan teknik pedang dan melindungi kerajaan Konoha menggunakan kemampuannya daripada memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu.

Mata sapphirenya menengadah keatas melihat awan-awan yang bergerak leluasa di langit tanpa halangan, ia merasa ingin seperti awan. Bebas kesana-kemari tanpa ada paksaan dan merasakan sendiri bagaimana ia bisa mencari jodohnya dan mewujudkan impiannya daripada menyetujui hal yang diucapkan ayah nya itu.

"Naru-_kun_, kau disini rupanya. Ada apa dengan raut wajah itu? Biasanya kau akan selalu menganggu kami tapi sekarang kau malah sendirian disini…apakah karena perjodohan itu?" tanya Sasori yang datang tiba-tiba dan merangul pundak adik kecilnya itu dari belakang, dibelakangnya Karin mengikutinya dan ikutan berdiri disamping kanan Naruto.

"Itu benar, aku tidak mau menerimanya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal gadis itu, jadi aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya!" seru Naruto tajam.

"Tapi Naru-_chan_ dengar-dengar Hinata-hime itu cantik loh, kau serius tidak mau dengannya?" goda Karin menyikut lengan Naruto membuat pemuda blonde itu memasang raut wajah berpikir.

"Aku tetap tidak mau, untuk apa dia cantik kalau aku tersiksa karena tidak mencintai nya?" balas Naruto singkat. Dua kakak beradik itu diam sejenak dan saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Sasori tertawa lepas dan menepuk pelan kepala kuning Naruto, begitu juga Karin ikutan terkekeh mendengar jawaban singkat adik kecilnya itu namun cukup membuat mereka berdua merasa kagum.  
"Naru-_kun_ kau sudah besar rupanya…" ucapnya masih diselingi tawa bersama Karin.

"Tentu saja aku sudah besar, memangnya kenapa sih dengan ucapanku tadi? Ada yang salah ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

Karin melirik kearah Sasori dan mengangguk pelan, pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan tangan kanan nya kearah dada bidang Naruto. Naruto menatap aneh melihat Sasori melakukan hal itu.  
"Naru-_kun_ kau tahu, cinta itu tidak bisa kita cari. Namun dia akan muncul dengan sendirinya dari sini didalam sini, kau akan tahu itu suatu saat nanti…"

"Dari dalam sini?!" Naruto menunjuk sendiri dada bidangnya.

"Iya dari dalam sini, saat kau jatuh cinta nanti kau akan merasakan getaran yang berbeda dari sini. Dan itu hanya bisa kau dapatkan saat kau percaya bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis…" ucap Sasori tersenyum lebut menatap adiknya itu yang tengah memasang wajah serius, Karin yang berdiri disebelahnya ikutan tersenyum lembut.  
"Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa bertanya pada gadis disebelahmu itu bagaimana ia merasakan sendiri hati nya bergetar disamping si bocah Uchiha," ejek Sasori membuat Karin menatapnya tajam.

Naruto menoleh kearah Karin yang salah tingkah, ia tertawa melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang gelagapan dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah itu.

"Sasori-_Nii_ kau mengatakannya lagi, lagipula kan Sasuke itu pacarku jadi wajar saja bila aku merasa deg-degan. Kau sendiri kalau bersama Deidara-hime pasti seperti itu kan?" ucap Karin sewot sembari memegangi kacamatanya, Sasori hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh membuat Karin sebal saja.

"Karin-_Nee_ kau lucu sekali kalau sedang jatuh cinta…aku jadi ingin merasakannya" Naruto tertawa lepas menampakkan deretan gigi putih putihnya disetujui dengan anggukan Sasori, Karin semakin sewot diejek oleh kedua saudara nya itu, ia membuang mukanya malas. Namun Naruto dan Sasori masih saja menertawakannya.

**XXX**

Siang telah berganti malam, sang surya telah hilang digantikan oleh rembulan yang menyinari bumi. Didalam kamar pemuda blonde itu tengah terbaring sembari memandangi pedang putih miliknya, sudah lama ia tidak berlatih bersama dengan panglima kerajaan yang begitu kuat yaitu Panglima Jiraiya. Gurunya itu sekarang tengah menjalankan misi untuk melakukan ekspansi perluasan kerajaan.

Bunyi pintu diketuk terdengar nyaring ditelinganya, ia menoleh malas kearah pintu dan melihat ibunya Kushina berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyuman manisnya. Naruto bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur melihat ibunya masuk, Kushina berjalan perlahan dan duduk disamping putra bungsunya itu. Wanita bersurai merah itu mengelus pelan rambut blonde Naruto.

"Kaa-_chan_ apakah aku harus menerima perjodohan ini? Aku tidak ingin, tapi aku juga tidak mau melukai perasaan Tou-_chan_" ucap Naruto pelan memandang ibunya. Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Naru-_kun_, Kaa-_chan _mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi yang bisa menemukan jawaban itu adalah dirimu sendiri nak…" ucap Kushina lembut.

"Tadi Sasori-_nii _dan Karin-_nee_ mengatakan padaku bahwa cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dicari tapi cinta akan datang dari dalam sini," ucap Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan mendekatkannya pada dada bidangnya, Kushina lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut pada anaknya.  
"Apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya ya Kaa-_chan_?! Aku penasaran dengan ucapan mereka berdua tadi siang…"

"Kau pasti akan merasakannya Naru-_kun_ seseorang yang akan kau anggap berharga dan ingin kau lindungi suatu saat nanti, baiklah kalau begitu kembalilah tidur ini sudah malam" Kushina mengecup kening Naruto perlahan dan beranjak pergi dari sana, pemuda itu menatap kepergian ibunya sampai menghilang didepan pintu.

Mata sapphirenya menerawang kelampu kamarnya yang bersinar terang, kalau dipikir-pikir perkataan Sasori dan Karin tadi mengingatkannya tentang sesuatu. Mereka bilang bahwa cinta datang dari dalam hati, kalaupun iya apa mungkin cinta yang akan berasal dari dalam hatinya ada didalam diri putri yang berjodoh dengannya nanti?  
Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat menepis pikirannya, entah kenapa ia tidak merasakan firasat tentang itu. Ia hanya merasa bahwa cinta nya tidak berada disini, melainkan diluar sana didunia yang belum pernah ia lalui. Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri memasang wajah serius dan mengambil beberapa lembar baju dilemari untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas ransel kemudian menyambar pedangnya keluar dari dalam kamar, ia menengok kanan dan kiri berharap tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya sekarang, bahwa ia akan keluar dari istana untuk mencari dan merasakan sendiri hal yang dikatakan oleh kedua kakaknya itu. Ia tidak bisa jika harus berdiam diri disini tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia juga harus melakukan sesuatu.  
Naruto menyimpan pedangnya dibelakang punggung dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang begitu hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang menarik perhatian. Ia menatap jam berukuran besar di lobby utama yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Bagus, istana sudah sepi di jam segitu mungkin beberapa pengawal saja yang tengah berjaga.

Pemuda blonde itu menyelinap melewati ruang rapat ayahnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan, saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama ia melihat seorang pengawal tengah berdiri didepan pintu.  
Naruto mendecah kesal, ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan panah kecil yang berguna untuk membuat orang pingsan, Naruto menutup sebelah matanya dan membidik pengawal itu tepat diarah tengkuknya. Panah itu berhasil melesat tepat mengenai sasaran membuat korban terjatuh pingsan, bidikan yang lumayan.

Naruto segera melanjutkan perjalanannya, langkah kakinya akhirnya sampai diluar istana. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi ia segera berlari kearah peternakan kuda untuk mengambil salah satu kuda disana sebagai kendaraannya, lagi-lagi ia melihat pengawal menyebalkan yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia menengok kearah kantongnya, tidak ada lagi stock panah kecil miliknya. Itu salahnya karena tidak membawa banyak sekali panah itu.  
Ia terpaksa berjalan kearah pengawal itu yang nampak kaget melihat sang Pangeran menghampirinya, ia segera membungkuk menunjukkan tanda hormat.

"Tuan muda kenapa anda belum tidur di jam segini?!" tanya pengawal berambut hijau itu canggung.

"Tidak ada aku hanya mau melihat kuda-kuda disini, boleh kan kalau aku menunggangi nya?"

"Apa? Saya mohon maaf tapi ini sudah larut malam Tuan, saya bisa dimarahi oleh Yang Mulia jika mengijinkan anda untuk menunggangi kuda malam-malam," jelas pengawal itu. Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat respon sang pengawal.

"Sayang sekali, kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mewujudkannya…"

Naruto tiba-tiba memukul sang pengawal tepat di tengkuknya, membuat sang empunya terbelalak dan akhirnya pingsan ditempat. Naruto tersenyum lima jari melihatnya, tidak sia-sia juga usahanya untuk menyingkirkan pengawal merepotkan ini. Ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat salah satu kuda terbaik disitu dan segera menungganginya pergi dari sana.  
Kuda berlari kuat meninggalkan halaman istana, Naruto menoleh kebelakang sesaat melihat istana yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Tempat dimana ia besar dan dilahirkan disana, ia harap keputusannya untuk pergi dari sana sudah benar.

"Semuanya, maafkan aku pergi tanpa memberitahu kalian. Aku harap saat aku kembali aku dapat membawa seseorang untuk kalian…dan menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya Naruto Namikaze," gumam Naruto pelan dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama kuda istana kearah barat kerajaan.

**XXX**

Suasana di istana Konohagakure pagi itu nampak riuh dan tidak seperti biasanya, semua pelayan serta penjaga istana sibuk masing-masing berjalan kesana-kemari memeriksa satu-persatu ruangan di istana. Kabarnya pangeran mereka anak bungsu dari raja kabur dari istana saat semua orang tengah terlelap, bahkan ia membawa lari kuda istana untuk memudahkannya dalam berkendara.

"Benar Yang Mulia, semalam saya melihat Tuan Muda Naruto menghampiri saya malam-malam. Saya pikir tidak biasanya Tuan bermain ke peternakan, dia meminta saya untuk memperbolehkannya menunggangi kuda. Tapi saya menolaknya, karena tolakan itulah Tuan Muda memukul tengkuk saya sampai pingsan…" jelas pengawal berambut hijau yang selalu bertugas di peternakan menjaga kuda-kuda agar tetap sehat dan gemuk untuk bisa dipakai dalam peperangan.

Minato mengangguk paham dengan kesaksian pengawal itu, sama hal nya dengan ucapan pengawal barusan itu. Pengawal-pengawal lainnya yang menjadi korban Naruto juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu pada sang Raja.  
Minato nampak berpikir sesaat, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ucapannya itu bisa membuat sang putra bungsunya meninggalkan istana daripada menyetujui perjodohannya.

"Kalau begitu kalian cari Naruto sampai dapat, apapun yang terjadi kalian harus membawanya lagi kemari. Kalau perlu kalian adakan sayembara agar para rakyat menyeretnya langsung kesini…" Para pengawal istana serentak menjawab siap dan berbaris keluar dari ruangan

Minato memegangi kepalanya pusing memikirkan kelakuan anak bungsunya itu, ia menoleh kearah istrinya yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela besar yang mengarah langsung ke halaman istana. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kushina yang terlihat lesu, ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh istrinya itu. Minato mengelus pundak Kushina pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan meninggalkan istana…"

"Minato, kau tahu kalau saja kau tidak memaksakan kehendakmu Naru-_kun_ pasti tidak akan pergi, dia pergi sendirian keluar. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa diluar sana berbahaya kan? Apalagi kalau sampai ada yang tahu bahwa dia pangeran Konohagakure, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya nanti," seru Kushina berlinangan air mata tanpa memandang sedikitpun wajah Minato, pria itu menunduk lesu merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sasori yang melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah bersedih dari balik pintu hanya menatap miris, keputusan apa yang sedang dibuat oleh adiknya Naruto itu. Ia harap Naruto akan baik-baik saja, ia juga sadar kehendak ayahnya juga tidak seharusnya memaksa Naruto untuk menyetujuinya.

"Sasori-_Nii_…"

Sasori menoleh kebelakang melihat adiknya Karin tengah berkaca-kaca sembari menarik baju pemuda itu pelan, Sasori tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Dia mengelus pelan rambut Karin berusaha menenangkan ia yang tengah bersedih karena adik kesayangannya pergi meninggalkan istana.  
"Karin-_chan_ sudah jangan menangis, aku yakin Naru-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja diluar sana, lagipula ia pergi karena pasti ia punya alasan sendiri. Kau juga tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana sifatnya?" ucap Sasori, Karin hanya mengangguk pelan dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

**XXX**

Didalam sebuah hutan yang lebat dan ditumbuhi oleh berbagai pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi membuat suasana nya terlihat begitu tenang dan rindang, hanya sesekali terdengar kicauan burung dan bunyi aliran air disungai.  
Dibawah salah satu pohon yang begitu besar seorang pemuda berpakaian ala Pangeran tengah duduk santai bersandar dibatang pohon tersebut ditemani oleh kuda miliknya yag tengah asyik memakan rumput, kelopak matanya tertutup rapat merasakan sensasi angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah tenangnya. Ia membuka perlahan matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat, ia memandangi sekeliling dan menguap lebar.

Naruto menoleh ke botol minumnya, nampaknya air persediannya sudah mulai habis. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia berpikir sesaat kemudain memperhatikan penampilannya, ia sekarang tengah memakai baju seorang Pangeran. Bukankah para warga akan curiga padanya, lebih baik ia melepas baju dan memakai baju yang biasa-biasa saja.  
Naruto melepas pakaian miliknya dan hanya memakai sebuah celana pendek dan kaos oblong, baguslah dengan begini orang-orang tidak akan mengira kalau dia seorang pangeran. Lagipula ia juga jarang keluar dari istana menampakkan wajahnya dari orang banyak, jadi mereka hanya tahu sebatas nama saja tapi tidak dengan wajah nya.

Naruto memasang tas ransel nya dan naik keatas kuda miliknya segera berangkat menuju sungai jernih yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pendengarannya, ia memacu kudanya berlari lebih kencang menembus rindangnya hutan dan pohon-pohon raksasa. Saat tengah asik-asik berpacu dengan perjalanan Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak bersama kudanya ketika melihat seorang gadis berjalan tepat dilintasan kudanya, Naruto berteriak kencang begitu pula dengan gadis itu yang tengah membawa kayu bakar di punggungnya.

Tanpa diduga akhirnya kayu-kayu malang itu berserakan tak tentu arah begitu pula dengan dua anak manusia itu sekaligus si kuda yang tak berdosa.  
"Aduhh…kepalaku rasanya terbentur…" Naruto memegangi kepalanya sembari jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Hei bodoh, kalau tidak bisa mengendarai kuda jangan sok-sok bisa. Kau membuat seorang wanita terluka saja, cih!" seru gadis itu kesal memegangi lengannya yang nampaknya lecet dan memandang Naruto tajam.

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah jelas-jelas kau yang jalan tidak melihat-lihat, dasar gadis aneh!" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah menatap balik dengan tajam.

Urat-urat tidak diundang muncul di dahi lebar gadis itu, ia memicingkan matanya menatap pemuda kurang ajar dan sok dihadapannya itu. Sang gadis mencengkeram erat kerah baju Naruto membuat pemuda blonde itu sedikit merinding.  
"Kau bilang aku gadis aneh? Kau belum pernah melihat seorang hulk wanita marah ya? Bakayaro!" sebuah tinju mendarat sempurna di pipi mulus Naruto membuat pemuda itu tersungkur ketanah dan keluar asap dari kepala kuningnya.

"Sumimasen…aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau galak sekali sih?!" Naruto memegangi pipinya bekas korban KDRT tangan sang gadis galak itu, kalau dipikir-pikir ia jadi teringat ibunya saat melihat sifat kasar dari gadis itu.

"Rasakan itu, makanya jangan macam-macam denganku baka! Sekarang cepat bantu aku membereskan kayu-kayu ini atau kau mendapat pukulan lagi dariku hah!" terka gadis itu tajam dengan ekspresi mengerikan membuat Naruto sweatdrop dan hampir mati ketakutan, yaampun mimpi apa dia semalam bisa bertemu gadis mengerikan seperti ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan membantumu…"

Mereka berdua memunguti kayu bakar yang berserakan itu satu persatu, Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu penasaran siapa sebenarnya dia. Sepertinya dia pernah bertemu dengannya tapi dia juga tidak tahu kapan dan dimana, wajahnya begitu familiar dalam ingatannya. Ah sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaan nya saja.

"Apa lihat-lihat bakayaro?" seru gadis itu risih diperhatikan dengan laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu

"Ah eh apa? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok," elak Naruto masih memunguti kayu-kayu itu, sang gadis mendecah kesal. Mimpi apa dia bisa bertemu pemuda super menyebalkan dan kurang ajar itu.  
"Oh ya aku belum menanyakan namamu, namaku Menma salam kenal…" kata Naruto memperkenalkan nama palsunya yang sengaja dia buat agar tidak ada orang lain yang menyadari keberadaan dirinya termasuk gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Aku Sakura Haruno," jawabnya ogah-ogahan masih tetap memunguti kayu-kayu itu.

"Begitu ya, salam kenal ya Sakura-_chan_…"

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang menambahkan embel-embel "_chan_" dibelakang namanya, pemuda blonde itu hanya tersenyum lima jari khas dirinya melihat ekspresi gadis pink itu. Sakura mendesah pelan, mau bagaimana lagi tidak mungkin dia memukul seorang yang hanya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel seperti itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Konnichiwa, saya balik lagi membawa new story. Entah apa yang terjadi didalam kepala saya membuat cerita seperti ini -_-  
Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sayang juga seandainya ide seperti ini dibuang hehehe #plak. Padahal ada beberapa fic in-progress saya yang belum complete eh sekarang malah nambah in-progress, tapi sepertinya cerita ini tidak akan saya buat lebih dari 5 chap insyaallah hanya ada 3 chap saja.

Gomen kalau di chap satu ini masih ada yang kurang, engga nyambung mungkin atau susah diartika oleh readers tercintrong, kedepannya bisa saya perbaiki.  
Satu lagi itu waktu Sakura bawa kayu bakar anggap saja seperti di anime attack on titan waktu mikasa dan eren bawa kayu bakar di eps pertama, baiklah segitu saja ceramah saya kali ini. Permintaan terakhir mohon review di kotak dibawah,silahkan masukkan semua kritik, saran, curhat(?), curcol(?), uneg-uneg dan sebagainya disitu. Satu review dari kalian sangat berarti untuk author, Arigatou Gozaimasu sampai jumpa di next chapter.

Salam Langit dan Bumi~


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter di serial Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saya hanya pinjam untuk keperluan cerita.**

**WARNINGS : typo(s), aneh, tidak nyambung, kurang bagus, maybe OOC, jalan cerita kemana-mana, ide pasaran, alur berantakan, author yang lagi konslet, OOT, AU, membingungkan, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Rated : K+ sampai T *Hiko tidak jago bikin fic lime dan sejenisnya -_- **

**Summary : Naruto Namikaze adalah putra bungsu dari Minato dan Kushina pemimpin Kerajaan Konohagakure, dia selalu bertingkah konyol dan hiperaktif. Suatu hari ia dijodohkan dengan putri dari negeri seberang, namun dia enggan menerimanya dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan istana. Bagaimana kisah Naruto selanjutnya? Akankah dia menemukan sendiri cinta sejatinya?/Badsumma/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Love You, Stupid Prince! © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**I Love You, Stupid Prince!  
Chapter 1 : Keluarga Baru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menunggangi malas kudanya, dibelakang Sakura tengah membawa banyak kayu bakar untuk dibawa pulang. Dan karena Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak gadis itu dia memaksa nya untuk mengantarkan nya pulang.  
"Hei ada apa dengan wajah mu itu?"

"Tidak ada…" balas Naruto singkat.

"Kalau kau memang tidak tulus mau mengantar ku pulang, lebih baik turunkan aku disini saja!" seru Sakura mengomel membuat Naruto yang duduk didepannya menggerutu kesal. Kenapa gadis ini cerewet sekali sih, masih untung dia mau membantunya mau tulus kek tidak kek tinggal duduk saja susah sekali. Dengan spontan pemuda blonde itu mengentikan laju kudanya dan berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah berhenti nih," gumam Naruto santai seolah mempersilahkan gadis pink itu untuk turun dari atas kudanya.

Sakura memandang tajam pemuda bodoh dan super kurang ajar itu, memang sih kalau dia minta diturunkan tapi kan itu cuma untuk mengetes saja. Kalau saja dia punya kuda sendiri dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk meminta si bodoh ini mengantarnya. Sakura diam sejenak sampai akhirnya dia memukul kepala kuning Naruto membuat empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Hei kenapa aku malah dipukul?" protes Naruto memegangi kepalanya menoleh kebelakang sembari berurai airmata.

"Itu hukuman mu karena mau menurunkan ku disini!"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih kau sendiri yang meminta ku untuk menurunkanmu disini, tapi kau malah menghukumku. Dasar gadis aneh…" ucap Naruto frustasi.

Sakura tidak mengindahkan ucapan pemuda blonde itu, dia turun perlahan dari kuda dan menatap tajam semak-semak yang tumbuh liar dibelakang pohon akasia yang besar itu. Merasa tidak ditanggapi Naruto menatap heran gadis pink itu, sekarang apalagi setelah ia minta diturunkan disini apakah gadis itu minta permintaan aneh lagi seperti bersihkan semak itu misalnya. Cih menyusahkan.

"Pinjamkan aku pedangmu!"

"Ha? Untuk apa, pedang ini tidak bisa digunakan seenaknya saja."

"Ini bukan untuk digunakan seenaknya baka, sudah cepat berikan sini" Sakura mendeathglare Naruto yang dengan terpaksa menyerahkan pedangnya.

Sakura mengambilnya dan mengenggam erat pedang itu sembari berjalan perlahan kearah semak-semak yang dia tuju, Naruto yang duduk diatas kuda memandang bosan tidak mengerti hal apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis aneh yang baru dia temui tadi.  
Sakura menganyunkan pedangnya menembus semak-semak itu dan dia merasa seperti menusuk sesuatu, ternyata benar firasatnya bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik semak ini. Dia menarik kembali pedangnya dan melihat darah segar menempel di ujung pedang, Sakura menelan ludah kasar. Jangan sampai ini darah manusia, kalau iya malah jadi dia dituduh sebagai pembunuh. Gadis pink itu menoleh kebelakang menatap Naruto yang malah tertidur sambil duduk. Dasar bodoh, sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Menma-_baka_, cepat kesini!" teriak Sakura kencang cukup untuk membangunkan si pemalas itu dari tidur anehnya.

"Ada apa lagi sih, kenapa kau menyusahkan sekali Sakura-_chan_?!" ucap Naruto kesal turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri Sakura yang menunjukkan pedang dengan bercak darah diujungnya, pemuda blonde itu menatap datar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kau biasa saja? Bagaimana kalau aku m-me-menusuk orang dan dianggap sebagai pembunuh? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Menma-_baka_ cepat lihat siapa yang ada dibalik semak itu…" oceh Sakura terlihat panik takut ia membunuh seseorang, Naruto hanya manggut-manggut tidak jelas sembari mengelus dagunya.

"Ohh, jadi kau meminjam pedangku karena penasaran dengan firasatmu bahwa ada sesuatu di balik semak itu? Aku yakin itu pasti manusia yang tengah berburu hewan untuk makan keluarganya dan kau malah membunuh dia Sakura-_chan, _ironis sekali" celoteh Naruto santai sambil nyengir lebar membuat Sakura menatapnya tajam, pukulan empuk mendarat sempurna di kepala pemuda blonde itu.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti baka!"

"Ittai~ sakit tahu Sakura-_chan_. Kau hobi sekali memukulku-ttebayo…" eluh Naruto mengelus-elus sendiri kepalanya yang entah berapa kali menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan Sakura, sama sekali bukan tipe wanita idaman yang diinginkan seorang pangeran.

"Karena kau sangat bodoh, sekarang cepat lihat siapa yang ada disana!" seru Sakura menunjuk semak belukar itu.

Akhirnya Naruto melangkah malas kebelakang semak-semak itu ia menatap lesu dan menoleh kearah Sakura yang memasang wajah tidak tenang, pemuda blonde itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah hal apa sebenarnya dilihat Naruto dibalik semak itu, kalau memang itu manusia dia pasti akan terkejut tapi si blonde itu terlihat santai dan malah berkacak pinggang.  
Sakura menautkan alisnya heran melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak terjadi apapun.

"Menma apa yang kau lihat?!"

Naruto berjalan kembali kearah Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan dan memperlihatkan kelinci berukuran sedang yang tengah dipegang oleh Naruto.  
"Cuma kelinci biasa kok, dan kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya enak untuk dimakan…" kata Naruto memperhatikan kelinci yang dia pegang tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas lega karena yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi dan itu hanya sebuah kelinci, menyusahkan sekali.  
"Syukurlah, aku kira aku membunuh orang yang tak berdosa"

Naruto menggeleng heran dan memasukkan kelinci malang itu kedalam karung yang dia lipat di dalam tasnya, ia kembali kearah kudanya berdiri dan naik meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bernafas lega.  
"Hei cepatlah Sakura-_chan_, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku akan meninggalkanmu disini-ttebayo," teriak Naruto lemas.

Sakura segera bergegas mengejar Naruto yang meninggalkannya, aduh dasar pemuda sialan. Bisa tidak sih menunggunya sebentar, dia kan seorang gadis bahaya jika meninggalkan seorang gadis seperti dia sendirian dihutan.  
"Menma-_baka_ tunggu aku !"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang terengah-engah karena mengejarnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan untuk gadis itu naik keatas kuda.  
Sakura mendongak menatap pemuda pirang itu yang tengah mengulurkan tangan kearahnya, mata emerald itu bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Naruto dari dekat dan itu cukup untuk membuat sedikit rona di wajah Sakura. Cih apa sih yang dia pikikan, buru-buru dia menyembunyikan ronanya. Sakura menggapai uluran tangan itu dan naik segera duduk dibelakang Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita segera pergi ke desamu…" seru Naruto riang menunjuk kearah jalanan didepannya.

Sakura hanya menyunggikan senyum tipis di wajah putihnya melihat kelakuan pemuda pirang itu, dia mendongak menatap langit kemerah-merahan diatasnya. Ahh dia jadi bernostalgia kembali, tapi dia menepis lagi ingatan itu. Sejujurnya Sakura enggan lagi mengingat-ingat kejadian itu beberapa tahun silam, namun entah mengapa saat bersama pemuda pirang itu Sakura seperti bersama dengan seseorang yang penting dimasa lalunya. Dan ia pikir Menma adalah pemuda baik hati yang jarang ia temui.

**XXX**

Siang itu disalah satu sudut ibukota kerajaan nampak para prajurit istana sibuk membagi-bagikan selembaran berupa wajah sang pangeran yang diduga melarikan diri, sudah dua hari ini Pangeran pergi dan tidak ada satupun yang melihat keberadaan sang pangeran. Sasori yang tengah duduk diam diatas kudanya memandangi para prajurit yang membagikan selembaran itu hanya dapat memasang wajah sendu, dia teringat kembali ucapan ayahnya yang tidak dapat dia duga tadi pagi.

"_Sasori, pimpin para prajurit untuk mencari Naruto. Kalau seandainya dia sudah ditemukan segera masukan kedalam penjara bawah tanah. Anak kurang ajar harus mendapat pelajaran yang setimpal karena kelakuannya!"_

Sasori menghela napasnya berat, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan ayahnya itu, namun disisi lain dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan Naruto. Dan sekarang dia sedang dilema apakah dia memang harus memasukkan adik kesayangannya itu kedalam penjara, membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya kasihan dan tak tega.

"Tuan Muda Sasori…"

"Yaa, ada apa?" Sasori menoleh kearah sumber suara, terlihat salah satu prajurit yang tengah berdiri disampingnya dan memasang wajah serius.

"Sudah saatnya anda membacakan sayembara Tuan Muda, para prajurit lainnya sudah mengumpulkan para rakyat disebelah sana…" ucap prajurit itu.

Sasori memandang lurus didepannya yang memang nampak segerombolan orang yang riuh ramai disana, pemuda itu turun perlahan dari kudanya. Kaki jenjangnya menuntun pemuda itu untuk melangkah kearah panggung kecil yang tengah disediakan untuknya memberitahukan sayembara.

"Baiklah, saya berdiri disini tidak lain karena untuk mengumumkan kepada para rakyat sekalian bahwa adik terkecil saya Pangeran Naruto pergi dari istana. Jadi saya akan membacakan sayembara bagi siapa saja yang menemukan ataupun melihat Pangeran saya harap segera melapor kepada prajurit istana. Dan bagi yang menemukannya adalah lelaki maka pihak kerajaan akan menjadikan nya sebagai saudara dan bila yang menemukannya wanita kami akan menjodohkannya dengan pangeran…sekaligus sebongkas emas"

Ucapan Sasori tersebut membuat bisik-bisik diantara para rakyat yang mendengarnya, rupanya tidak sedikit hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh istana kepada siapa saja yang berhasil menemukan pangeran dan melaporkannya ke istana. Tentu saja rakyat tidak akan menolaknya, siapa yang tidak mau diberikan sebongkah emas dan jadi saudara ataupun dijodohkan dengan pangeran cuma untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto saja.

Sasori kembali kearah kudanya setelah selesai membaca sayembara, dia membiarkan para prajurit untuk mengurus sisanya. Jujur saja dia sudah lelah seharian memutari ibukota yang tidak kecil itu, walaupun hanya duduk diam diatas kuda dia merasa punggung nya terasa lelah dan mungkin dia butuh istirahat sejenak sampai ada kabar lebih lanjut tentang keberadaan adiknya itu.

**XXX**

Naruto mengurangi laju kuda miliknya dan melihat sekilas sebuah desa kecil yang tertutup hutan rindang nampak begitu asri didepan matanya, dia menoleh kebelakang menatap Sakura yang tertidur dengan menyender di punggungnya mungkin kelelahan sehabis mencari kayu dan berdebat dengannya sedari tadi.  
Ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit menampakkan senyuman atau lebih tepat seringaian menatap wajah gadis pink itu yang nampak begitu tenang, kalau dipiki-pikir Sakura terlihat begitu manis kalau tengah tertidur. Naruto menutup mulutnya refleks setelah berpikir ngelantur tadi dan kembali menoleh kedepan menutupi wajah meronanya.  
Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjap, dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Sepertinya dia familiar dengan tempat ini, jangan-jangan sudah sampai?

"Hei Menma, kita sudah sampai ya?!"

"Ah-eh? Ya m-mungkin kita memang s-sudah sampai, ya benar sekali kita sudah sampai…" jawab Naruto gagu sembari memasang senyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Alis Sakura berkedut melihat pemuda pirang itu yang bergelagat aneh, ada apa dia tiba-tiba gagap begitu?  
"Kenapa denganmu?"

"A-aku tidak kenapa-napa kok, atau lebih baik kita sekarang segera kesana saja ya Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura hanya menggeleng heran dan hanya mengiyakan perkataan Naruto barusan, pemuda pirang itu kembali melanjutkan laju kudanya memasuki pedesaan itu yang kanan kirinya nampak begitu ramai penduduk takjub memandangi kudanya yang berjalan masuk kedalam desa. Atau mungkin takjub melihat pemuda tampan seperti Naruto?  
Sakura yang baru pertama kali naik kuda hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya bangga pada orang-orang yang menatap mereka kagum, Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya heran sekaligus tersenyum dalam hati melihat tingkah gadis dibelakangnya itu.

Tidak lama mereka memutari desa, Sakura tiba-tiba menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti disalah satu rumah berwarna coklat yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Gadis pink itu turun perlahan dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk berhenti disini, atau jangan-jangan itu rumah Sakura?

Ternyata benar bahwa rumah itu milik Sakura, buktinya gadis pink itu membuka pintu utama dan masuk meninggalkan Naruto didepan seperti orang bodoh. Pangeran pirang itu menghela napas panjang dan terpaksa turun sendiri dari kudanya sembari membopong kayu yang ditinggalkan Sakura diatas kuda, dia mengikat kudanya disalah satu batang pohon besar.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan perlahan kerumah bercat coklat itu, saat ingin mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba keluar wanita paruh baya yang menatap nya heran. Naruto tersenyum kikuk sembari cengengesan.

"Kau Menma-_kun_ yang mengantar Sakura pulang ya?" ucapnya ramah menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kaku didepan pintu.

"I-iya benar perkenalkan namaku Menma, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" seru Naruto membungkukkan badanya pada wanita dihadapannya ini yang ia yakini pasti ibu gadis pink itu.

"Kalau begitu masuklah Menma-_kun_, aku sedang memasak dibelakang kau bisa ikut makan bersama kami…" ajak Mebuki tersenyum kearah Naruto dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk kedalam rumah.

Naruto hanya bisa speechless melihat keramahan yang diberikan oleh ibu Sakura, berbeda sekali dengan gadis pink itu yang terkesan galak, mengerikan, dan sesekali manis mungkin?  
Pemuda pirang itu masuk kedalam rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu diikuti Mebuki dibelakangnya, mata sapphirenya melihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut pink yang tengah membaca koran dikedua tangannya. Apa mungkin itu ayahnya Sakura.

"Permisi…" salam Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah kursi ruang tamu.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto sang pria tadi menutup separuh korannya dan menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya dari atas sampai bawah, Naruto yang risih ditatap seperti itu hanya cengengesan tidak jelas sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.  
Pria itu diam sejenak, Mebuki yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Kizashi Haruno.

"Duduklah anak muda, tidak baik berdiri seperti itu. Mari kita membaca koran ini bersama-sama…" seru Kizahi tertawa garing menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk disana, Naruto hampir saja tidak bisa bernapas karena diperhatikan pria paruh baya itu. Rupanya ayahnya Sakura tidak buruk-buruk amat.

"Duduklah Menma-_kun_, aku akan kebelakang sebentar ya. Setelah itu kita akan makan siang bersama-sama…" kata Mebuki menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Iya terimakasih banyak bibi…"

Mebuki tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan kedapur meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan Kizashi didepan yang tengah membaca koran, pemuda pirang itu segera beringsut duduk disebelah Kizashi.

"Yo Menma-_kun_, kau berasal dari mana?!" tanya Kizashi tba-tiba tak beralih dari koran dihadapannya.

Naruto berpikir sesaat, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah pangeran kerajaan yang kabur dari istana, dia juga pasti sudah sadar pihak kerajaan telah melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari keberadaan dirinya. Dia tidak mau kembali ke istana sebelum dia menemukan sendiri hal yang ia cari itu. Mungkin berbohong adalah langkah yang tepat.

"Ah aku berasal dari kerajaan Otogakure, aku tersesat di hutan Konoha karena adanya perang ekspedisi…" jawab Naruto asal membuat Kizashi manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Berarti kau ini seorang prajurit ya Menma-_kun_,"

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu paman" dusta Naruto.

"Bukankah itu bagus hei, Sakura bisa kujodohkan dengan prajurit gagah dan baik hati seperti mu…semua mertua pasti mengidamkan menantu sepertimu Menma-_kun_," ucap Kizashi tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu hampir saja terjungkir dengan wajah yang merah merona, apa maksud Kizashi mau menjodohkan dirinya dengan Sakura? Kabur dari istana karena dijodohkan tapi setelah kabur juga mau dijodohkan lagi?

"Ahahaha iya aku harap begitu paman…" Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Menma-_kun_ ayo makan bersama kami didalam, dan untukmu Tou-_chan_. Jangan membuat tamu kita menjadi gugup yaa" ucap Mebuki yang tiba-tiba datang dari dalam, Naruto mengangguk sekilas mendengarnya. Kizashi hanya tertawa saja medengar ucapan istrinya itu.

"Ayo Menma-_kun_, kita makan bersama. Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya, jangan malu-malu" ajak Kizashi yang berjalan duluan didepannya, Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mengikuti pria paruh baya itu kearah meja makan didekat dapur.

Naruto duduk disebelah kursi Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang itu, pangeran muda itu memperhatikan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dengan raut wajah merona tanpa dia sadari. Kalau dilihat-lihat gadis pink itu terlihat mempesona sekali, berbeda sekali saat dia memasang sifat tsunderenya didepan Naruto. Sakura yang tahu diperhatikan, hanya mendongkol dalam hati. Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan, apa yang tengah dia pikirkan dengan memperhatikan dirinya sembari memasang raut wajah merona. Gadis itu sontak menginjak kaki Naruto keras-keras, membuat empunya langsung menahan sakit.

"Aduh–" teriak Naruto keras, membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi menatapnya heran mendengar pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba berteriak keras.

"Menma -_kun_, ada apa dengamu?" tanya Mebuki khawatir.

"Kakiku di—"

"Tidak ada kok bu, ini mungkin kakinya digigit semut. Iya kan Menma-_kun_, makanya hati-hati ya lain kali…" sergah Sakura kemudian tersenyum semanis mungkin masih dengan sebelah kakinya yang menginjak keras kaki Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ikutan memasang senyum semanis mungkin didepan Kizashi dan Mebuki. Kedua orang tua itu hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat kelakuan anak muda jaman sekarang, ada-ada saja.  
"I-iya benar bibi, tadi kakiku digigit semut. Jadi sakit sekali…"

"Lain kali hati-hati ya Menma-_kun_. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan saja ya makannya" ajak Kizashi kemudian.

"Sakura-_chan_ kenapa kau menginjak kakiku? Aku salah apa?" protes Naruto berbisik karena gadis itu yang tiba-tiba saja menginjak kakinya keras, rasanya seperti tulang punggung kakinya mau patah. Tentu saja dia tidak terima, mana ada pangeran yang dilecehkan dengan diinjak kakinya seperti tadi.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja, siapa suruh kau melihat-lihat kearahku dengan wajah memerah. Pasti kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh kan, dasar laki-laki mesum!"

Naruto menatap Sakura diam sejenak, tak lama pemuda pirang itu menahan tawanya. Ha? Berpikiran aneh-aneh, tidak salah kah. Sakura semakin geram melihat pemuda pirang itu yang tengah menahan tawanya, dasar laki-laki sialan.

"Kenapa kau mau tertawa baka?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau menebak hal mustahil. Apa mungkin kalau sebenarnya kau ingin aku berpikiran seperti tadi?" Naruto setengah tersenyum dengan makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya, Kizashi dan Mebuki yang tidak menyadari percakapan rahasia antara kedua pasangan itu hanya menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang.

Sakura malah menatap tajam Naruto dan memberikan pemuda itu deathglare mematikannya, kaki kirinya yang berdekatan dengan kaki kanan Naruto sontak lagi-lagi menginjaknya membuat si pirang itu harus menahan kesakitannya. Makan itu rubah jelek. Batin Sakura tersenyum licik, Naruto hanya bisa balas menatap Sakura disampingnya. Oh begitu ya, rupanya si merah muda ini tengah mengibarkan bendera merah yang berarti peperangan padanya.

**XXX**

Sakura menatap malas Naruto yang malah berbaring nyaman di kursi panjang belakang rumah, mentang-mentang barusan saja disuruh beristirahat oleh ayahnya si pecundang itu malah sekarang tengah tertidur santai. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, si pirang itu harus membantunya sekarang menaman bibit jagung di ladang.

"Hei pemalas, bangun sekarang!" teriak Sakura dengan suara melengking, tentu saja Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Namun pemuda pirang itu masih santai sambil memejamkan matanya, Sakura berkacak pinggang. Merasa diacuhkan gadis itu tersenyum menyeringai dan pergi sekejap dari sana.

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya, setelah melihat kepergian Sakura barusan pemuda itu bangkit dan duduk sejenak. Kepalanya menengok kekanan dan kekiri, tak lama dia bangkit berdiri dengan wajah lesu sehabis bangun tidur. Naruto berencana akan keliling desa kecil itu sebentar, dia penasaran bagaimana rasanya berada ditengah-tengah kehidupan masyarakat karena dari kecil memang notabene Naruto tumbuh dilingkungan istana dan kalangan bangsawan tanpa tahu apapun keadaan diluar.

Sakura yang tadi sempat kembali masuk kedalam sekarang kembali lagi dengan membawa air didalam gayung, dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada diatas kursi panjang itu.  
"Kemana si bodoh itu, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang?" gumam Sakura bingung melihat kesana-kemari siapa tahu malah Naruto yang mengerjainya.

Sakura yang kebingunan karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana memutuskan untuk mencari pemuda itu, berbeda dengan Sakura pemuda pirang itu tengah berjalan diatas bantaran sawah penduduk dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah cerianya. Jujur saja baru kali ini dia melihat pemandangan alam secara langsung didepan matanya, selama ini dia hanya melihatnya dari cerita banyak orang saja.  
Dari ujung bantaran dia bisa melihat beberapa gadis yang nampak bermain-main bersama di dekat aliran sungai, Naruto tersenyum simpul. Kira-kira Sakura terkejut tidak ya melihat dirinya yang tiba-tiba tidak ada diatas kursi.

"Hei…"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang kepucatan dengan iris mata putih tengah berdiri dihadapannya memasang seulas senyum, dari cara berpakaiannya nampaknya gadis ini berasal dari desa. Naruto balas tersenyum memandangnya.

"Iya, hei juga" balasnya kikuk.

"Aku baru melihatmu disini, kau penduduk baru ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah eh, iya bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku kenalannya Sakura-_chan_…"

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno maksudmu?" ucap dia dengan nada yang tiba-tiba tidak suka.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dengan memasang wajah yang apa adanya, kemudian berbalik melanjutkan kembali tujuannya untuk berkeliling desa tersebut. Gadis itu yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto berjalan mengikutinya seolah ingin lebih dekat lagi.

"Kenalkan namaku Shion, salam kenal. Namamu siapa?"

"Menma, salam kenal juga" jawab Naruto singkat.

Ingin berjalan-jalan dengan santai tanpa gangguan sekarang malah datang seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan Naruto, apalagi Shion terlihat selalu berusaha mengajak pemuda pirang itu berbicara. Padahal Naruto memasang wajah kurang nyaman, tapi Shion masih keasikan berbicara sendiri tanpa didengarkan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Sakura yang berputar-putar desa untuk mencari pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto. Merasa lelah, dia memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak didekat batu besar didekat aliran sungai. Saat sedang asik merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa tubuhnya, mata emerald Sakura menangkap objek yang tak asing lagi baginya. Kedua alisnya berkedut, oh jadi begitu ya. Dicari dengan susah payah dan hampir keliling desa lalu kelelahan rupanya si rubah jelek itu sedang bersenang-senang disana, Sakura bangkit dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Terlihat Naruto buru-buru berjalan menjauhi Shion dari radius sejauh mungkin, jujur saja dia tidak suka dengan ocehan Shion yang terbilang membosankan.

"Ohhh…rupanya kau kabur karena mau berduaan ya?!" sindir Sakura muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan berdiri tiga menter dari hadapan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu kaget sejenak.

"Sakura-_chan_?" gumam Naruto pelan terkejut melihat gadis merah muda itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, Shion yang ikutan berhenti dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto hanya diam sejenak.

"Apanya yang Sakura-_chan _hah! Aku berkeliling mencarimu dari tadi tapi sekarang kau malah bersenang-senang disini, kalau tidak mau membantuku bilang saja. Dasar bodoh…" seru Sakura mengomel panjang dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan kedua anak manusia itu, Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya tak mengerti. Sepertinya gadis itu marah mungkin?

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengejar Sakura yang pergi meninggalkannya, namun saat mau bergegas. Lengan kirinya ditahan oleh Shion yang menatapnya murung, pemuda pirang itu menautkan alisnya heran.  
"Lepaskan aku nona, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting…" Naruto berusaha melepaskan pegangan atau lebih tepat disebut cengkeraman tangan Shion di lengannya.

"Untuk apa mengejar Sakura, lagipula dia sifatnya memang seperti itu kok. Nanti juga kembali lagi" pengaruh Shion.

"Mau bagaimanapun sifat Sakura-_chan_, aku harus tetap mengejarnya. Jadi lepaskan tanganmu sekarang…" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dipertegas, dia menghempaskan tangan Shion yang menahan lengannya tadi dan buru-buru berlari pergi dari sana.

Gadis itu melipat tangannya didepan dada, sayang sekali kesempatannya untuk berlama-lama dengan lelaki tampan tadi sirna ketika Sakura yang datang mengacaukannya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, lain kali dia akan menemui Naruto lagi dan berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri. Siapa tahu pemuda pirang itu bisa tertarik padanya.

**XXX**

"Sakura-_chan_, tunggu sebentar…"

Naruto meraih bahu Sakura dan memutar tubuh mungil gadis itu, dia bisa melihat wajah datar yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Naruto diam sejenak.

"Aku minta maaf…"

"Minta maaf untuk?" tanya Sakura masih dengan menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah bersalah.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura.  
"Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu, dan membuatmu susah payah mencariku. Lagipula, aku tidak sengaja bertemu gadis itu. Dia yang mengajakku berbicara dan terus berbicara, terus terang saja aku sedikit risih" oceh Naruto memegangi kepalanya kikuk.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul dan memutar balik badannya membelakangi Naruto, pemuda pirang itu kaget. Takut kalau Sakura akan marah padanya lagi.  
"Baiklah kalau memang begitu, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat…" Sakura mulai menyusun rencananya.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau harus membantuku mulai besok mengurus semua tanaman dikebun sampai masa panen, kalau kau ingkar. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu s-e-l-a-m-a-n-y-a" seru Sakura keras dengan penekanan pada kata selamanya membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar, mengerikan sekali ancaman yang dibuat oleh gadis pink itu. Tapi yasudahlah kalau hanya itu saja, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan untuk mengeluarkan tenaganya demi seorang gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati" terima Naruto dengan senyuman lebar diwajah tampannya, Sakura diam sejenak dan akhirnya ikutan tersenyum lebar setuju dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Oke, deal kalau begitu. Yasudah kita pulang saja, sudah sore. Aku malas jika Kaa-_san_ akan mengomeliku…" Sakura berjalan duluan meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya, pemuda itu berusaha mengejar Sakura dan mensejajarkan langkah kaki mereka.

"Hei Sakura-_chan_, kau cemburu ya melihatku bersama nona tadi?" tanya Naruto asal membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya diam sejenak dan menoleh tajam kearah Naruto dengan deatghlarenya, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa memasang wajah kikuk.

"Ha? Cemburu? Bahasa dari mana itu, jangan memfitnah ku Menma, itu menghancurkan kebanggaan diriku saja" Sakura menepuk jidatnya keras, Naruto tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat memasang wajah tidak suka?" sindir Naruto memandang kedepan masih tertawa lebar, Sakura hanya bisa mendengus dan mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menyusul langkah kaki Sakura yang mendahuluinya, disepanjang perjalanan Naruto selalu saja menggoda Sakura membuat gadis pink itu geram dan terkadang terpesona sendiri. Langit sore kala itu menampakkan matahari yang tenggelam dengan pancaran sinar orange kemerah-merahan yang nampak saat itu

**XXX**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumah Sakura. Pemuda pirang itu mengenakan jaket tebal karena memang cuaca disana sangat dingin, bahkan timbul kepulan asap saat pemuda pirang itu menghembuskan napasnya. Tak lama Sakura keluar dari dalam rumah dan mendekat kearah Naruto yang tengah asik berdiri.

"Hei pemalas, untuk apa kau memakai jaket tebal macam itu?" tanya Sakura berkacak pinggang, Naruto berbalik menatap heran gadis pink itu.

"Tentu saja karena dingin, pertanyaanmu retoris sekali Sakura-_chan_…" jawab Naruto santai memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket, Sakura malah tersenyum remeh kearah pemuda pirang itu.

"Oh jadi begitu, hanya dingin begini saja kau sudah tidak kuat. Dasar lembek"

Naruto hanya diam sejenak, memang sih Sakura hanya memakai kaos oblong dengan lengan panjang tanpa baju hangat atau semacamnya. Memangnya gadis itu tidak pernah merasa dingin, sekarang Naruto yakin bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini memang aneh tetapi nyata.

"Hei memangnya kau tidak kedinginan sama sekali?" tanya Naruto menyusul langkah kaki Sakura yang berjalan mendahuluinya, gadis itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab lebih lanjut pertanyaan Naruto.  
"Kau tidak tuli kan Sakura-_chan_…?"

Sakura sontak berhenti dan berbalik membuat Naruto yang mengikutinya dibelakang hampir saja menabrak gadis itu, Naruto menatap balik Sakura dengan raut wajah heran.  
"Ada apa sih? Kau cerewet sekali baka, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini setiap hari sebelum kau datang. Jadi diam dan ikuti aku saja!"

Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sakura kembali berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang menghela napas. Ya mau bagaimana lagi kalau memang Sakura maunya seperti itu, dia juga yakin kalau gadis itu memang gadis yang kuat. Hanya saja dia merasa ada yang mengganjal melihat seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak merasa kedinginan dengan baju seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Sakura-_chan_!"

**XXX**

Shion nampak berjalan seorang diri menuju pasar penduduk yang tidak jauh dari desa tempatnya tinggal, dia berjalan dengan langkah santai sambil melihat-lihat beberapa kios yang ada disana. Shion menghampiri salah satu kios buah disana untuk membeli beberapa buah untuk dimakan karena persediaan buah gadis itu dirumah tinggal sedikit, saat asik memilah-milah beberapa buah tak sengaja telingannya mendengar percapakan dua pedagang yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kau sudah menemukan pangeran yang kabur itu Zetsu?" tanya pria satunya yang duduk disamping pria bernama Zetsu tadi.

"Aku belum melihatnya akhir-akhir ini, padahal selembaran wajah pangeran sudah disebar…kenapa susah sekali ya menemukannya?"

Shion mulai tertarik dengan percakapan kedua lelaki tersebut, setelah selesai membeli beberapa buah dia buru-buru menghampiri pedagang yang baru saja membahas topik yang baru kali ini dia tahu.

"Ano permisi, aku boleh bertanya?" ucap Shion.

Kedua lelaki itu menoleh menatap kearah Shion dengan setengah bingung, bagaimana mereka tidak bingung dimana-mana pembeli tidak akan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti tadi. Mungkin gadis itu ingin tahu beberapa hal.

"Ah ada apa nona muda? Sepertinya ada yang membuatmu penasaran…" seru Tobi tersenyum menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

"Aku mendengar kalian membahas tentang pangeran kerajaan bukan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Shion serius.

"Oh jadi kau bertanya tentang hal itu, pangeran Naruto kabur dari istana. Kerajaan juga belum tahu apa sebabnya, tapi yang kami tahu hadiah bagi yang menemukannya benar-benar menggiurkan sekali. Mungkin saja kami tidak akan menjadi seorang pedagang lagi" jelas Zetsu dengan tertawa lebar sambil menyenggol Tobi disebelahnya, Shion yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memasang wajah innocent.

"Memang hadiahnya apa?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya disana nona muda" tunjuk Tobi kearah selembaran yang terpampang wajah seorang pangeran bungsu kerajaan Konohagakure.

Shion memicingkan matanya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati selembaran yang ditempel didinding dekat kios tempat Tobi dan Zetsu berjualan, tak lama dia berdiri didepan selembaran itu. Shion membaca dengan seksama keterangan yang tercantum disana dan hadiah yang disebutkan oleh kedua lelaki tadi, mata gadis itu sontak terhenti saat memandang wajah sang pangeran yang menghilang itu.

Shion membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah familiar itu, gadis itu berpikir sejenak. Wajah yang terpampang di selebaran ini adalah wajah lelaki yang dijumpainya kemarin saat di persawahan penduduk, apakah mungkin kalau lelaki yang bernama Menma itu adalah sebenarnya Pangeran Naruto yang kabur dari istana. Shion ingat betul raut wajah pemuda itu dengan foto yang terpampang dihadapannya, wajah bila gadis itu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah putra bungsu Raja Minato yang tidak pernah keluar lingkungan istana.

Shion buru-buru pergi dari sana dan segera memastikan dengan jelas yang dilihatnya itu apakah benar atau tidak, kalau melihat kesempatan ini tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan pernah melewatkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Yosh author mau balas sebntar reviews readers yang ngga sempet dibalas :D

**fannyc** : hai' arigatou iya sudah Hiko lanjut, trimakasih sudah mau review ya…

**Hikari Shannaroo** : iya sudah hiko lanjut, kalau untuk permintaan kamu buat Naru sedikit dingin memang disini karakter nya hiko buat tidak seperti itu melainkan kebalikannya. Jadi mungkin naru akan terlihat dingin di story hiko yang lain. Kamu bisa baca nanti, terimakasih sudah mau review :D

**Nakako Anko** : ha'i konbanwa. Iya tidak menganggu kok malahan hiko senang kamu mau review D iya disini keluarga Namikaze itu yang memimpin Konohagakure, kalau sakura iya dia memang seorang rakyat biasa…hehehe. Terimakasih sudah mau review :D

**Guest1** : hehehe arigatou, iya sudah hiko update sesuai permintaan. Terimaksih sudh mau review…

**nona fergie kennedy** : haduhh kalau ga kuat lambaikan tangan kekamera sekarang :D haha, iya bener pilihan tepat. Kalau sakura sih gatau kenapa saya dia bisa bawa-bawa kayu,wkwkw. Yosh arigatou sudah mau review :D

**yuri furukawa** : hehehe iya sakura kan memang begitu, tapi dalam hatinya dia peduli sama naru. Yosh terimakasih sudah mau review…

**Ndah D. Amay** : ahaha sakura sudah menampakkan aura keganasan nya, ha'i terimakasih ya sudah mau review :D

Author notes : akhirnya chapter dua Hiko apdet, janjinya sih minggu kemarin tapi Hiko undur jadi minggu ini. Hehehe. Gomenasai.  
Entah tidak tahu kenapa virus **WB** tiba-tiba menyerang saraf tangan Hiko jadi alhasil Hiko males ngetik di laptop -_- wkwkwk. Maafkan juga kalau di chapter ini sedikit aneh, ga nyambung, jelek, mengecewakan, Hiko masih didalam tahap belajar insyaallah lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

Hayoo chapter depan apa yang bakalan terjadi karena Shion sudah tahu bahwa Menma itu adalah Naruto *devil laugh* Baiklah mungkin ngga ada pesan khusus di author notes ini, palingan cuma ocehan tidak bermutu dari Hiko saja. Baiklah hanya itu saja mungkin, sisanya permintaan dari author untuk reviews dikolom dibawah ini, segala bentuk kalimat readers dan kritikan akan author terima dengan senang hati selagi bisa menyemangati dan membangun tentunya :D

Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter.


End file.
